User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 3
Happy 4th of July!!! 20 x 20 click trade Hey did I trade with you before for clicks skullkeepa14? -- 02:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I said all of the group module clix are a gift-- 02:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Group performance module clix Do u still want those clix on ur module?wat happened to old talk page?-- 02:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes just 20 times for now and what module do you want me to click on to finish our 20 click trade. I archived my old talk page because it was frustrating me with it bouncing up and down because of german and LegoManiac sigs. Plus it was getting full and taking a long time to load. -- 02:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 1 space fuel cell could u send me 1 space fuel cell? extra-- 05:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sure. -- 05:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum or pipes Could u please send back any gypsum or pipes that were sent to u, i no some were sent!-- 11:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry only 1 gypsum was sent. It takes a very long time to get 50. -- 11:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx 4 bein a reliable freind, now I have 4gypsum and 4 pipes, Could I buy ur pipes and gypsum at a discount since i'm a frequent customer?-- 11:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh just make the offer on store talk page and I'll talk about it there. -- 11:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Again? Do you want to exchange traffic sigs again like last time?-- 23:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You are not aloud to advertise on other peoples talk pages. So I think you might get disqualified. :( -- 02:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I see your point. thank you for the warning i'll stop immediately. but this was not a add I was simply asking you if you wanted to exchange traffic sigs.-- 17:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) If you're still mad about the totemic animal thing don't worry I'm working on it :) well not quite this week I have to go camping.-- 17:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not mad. Just wanted to let you know. -- 23:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum and pipes sent to u there was lots of gypsums and pipes sent to u, Can u please send em bak'?????? PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!-- 06:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I got only 5 pipes no gypsum. And I sent them. But could you send me all your extra construction materials when you are done with rank 5? I'll pay you 40 for each. -- 10:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'll see?-- 23:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) the trick is to get rare items such as 10 gypsum and sell it in the auction then like somebody will bid ridiculously big amounts and say that they have to put the clix on ur pet golum! TOO EASy!!!!!-- 23:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 6 Hey!, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna finish rank 5 today! I also have 573 hit singles from u so there no need for me to make performance modules! All i gotta do is stock up on orange brix!-- 23:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I have 5 xtra pipes leftova I'll trade u that for: 1. 2 pipes=42 nails 2. 3 pipes=2 gypsum or 120 clix ( Feel free to bargain!) Please reply?-- 00:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll take 2 for 42 nails and 3 for 120 clix. Please discuss this trade on store talk page. -- 09:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing just the 2 pipe deal first, THANX MAN have a look at Recent changes! I've been askin every1 for nails! So first i'll send pipes then u send nails, u don't have to do da clix by today! but i would like the clix on pos-- 09:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I sent u 5 pipes please send nails!-- 09:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Please send nails Please!!!!! Please send nails Please!!!!! I sent u the 5 pipes!-- 09:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Ok sent. -- 09:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 7 tomorow All I need to complete rank 6 now is 8 clix or 2 platinum albums! I'll b rank 7 tomorow!!!!-- 10:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 7!!!! I'm finally ur rank! I hope u can help me, lets do deals: Deal 1. I make elemental waters and air, u make elemental fires( I don't have factory) and elemental earths. We swap accordingly Deal 2. I can swap clix with u, u clik my pet panther or any pet module, I give u clix of the amount u give me? So how about it wanna do any of these trades???-- 05:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I was trying to get all of the animal blue prints so that I can sell them and do not have to depend on other people. I know maybe you I will give 35 clix to one of your elemental modules and 35 clix to your pet modules then you do the same for me sound good? -- 06:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ye we could do that, also i've got the totemic wolf blueprint now so if u send me the stuff i can make one for u!!! Just tell me wat u want?-- 06:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) So do u still wanna do this trade? Totemic wolf???-- 06:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh just tell me what you need and I will send it. -- 08:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Search totemic wolf in the search bar!-- 08:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hello?-- 09:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I sent enough for you and me so make them!!! :) -- 09:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok!, All i need now is green brix 16 of em!(bad word)-- 09:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey just click on my pet panther and you will get 5 bricks randomly. -- 09:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ur totemic wolf is ready! I will send it over!-- 09:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's sent, Now since i spent lots of bix totemic ingredients and brix could u give me something?-- 09:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What do you need? -- 09:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I need orange brix so clix on my pos gates!-- 09:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hello?!!!-- 10:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) sorry give them tomorow. -- 11:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ok give them tomorow, also i've got totemic hawk blueprint!-- 11:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) How many clicks do you want? And what do you need to build the hawk? And also when I get to rank 8 it will be a while until I start click trading because I am REALLY LOW ON BRICKS Also when we get to rank 8 just follow the instructions on this guys page. -- 23:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. So those clix u owe me I'll let u give me.... hmmm since u gave me elementals, just make it that u give me a fair amount of elemental fires and Earths!!-- 08:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I give them when I can. -- 08:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Also whenever you need green or purple brix fast clik mine please and only mine? I'll only clik urs ok!-- 09:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. And if you send me 11 totemic water and 10 totemic scale and 2 totemic fangs then I'll send you the totemic mountain lion and the totemic snake. -- 11:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ok I'm on the case!-- 11:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sent!-- 11:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sorry I also need 10 totemic fur for the TML -- 11:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) done!-- 11:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OK I sent both of them and could you send me the totemic hawk. Just tell me what you need. -- 11:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx! For rank 8 were going to need alot of totem animals for the shields!!-- 11:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) do u have any H F machines?-- 11:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Not very many. I used to have 800 orange bricks and now only 200. -- 12:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Animals well I relay need them-- 02:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Warning 04:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I wasn't advertising my traffic page it was for a security page for troyl he said that if I got 5 people that I traded with then he would be my friend again. -- 04:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I earased all of the advertisements that I could find. -- 04:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) New Blueprint-Totemic Turtle! I have the turtle blueprint so if u want it just ask? And do u have hypnotic frequency machines?-- 11:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh I'll take it. I just have to get a few more clicks on my pet owl module and we can trade animals. -- 23:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I will Get the turtle ready!-- 02:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) O and I have 46 wind element,43 Earth Element and 22 water element So tell me wat u want and we can trade elements! I'm back! Back from the camp! And It was so fun!-- 21:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Great but I might not need those animals see comments above. I'll tell you wether I would like to cancel them. -- 23:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC! Come on IRC! Right now!-- 04:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) i Gave u 100 clix on ur pet owl As per discussed on IRC I have given u 100 clix to ur pet owl but I didn't give u the clix on ur elemental mods! So wenever ur ready to give the owl and the elemental fires!-- 08:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I don't have enough purple bricks to make one for you but I will have it ready on monday. -- 09:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok do u have any elemental fires then? Because All I need is fires to make some animals! And now i've got rabbit blueprint, Remember for rank 9 u will need the blueprints for the tutle the mountain lion the wolf the rabbit the hawk just for starters!-- 09:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I just got the totemic rabbit and I am going to get a totemic hawk now we just need to trade animals and get the WI-FI transmiter blueprint. -- 10:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) remember leinardo in rank 8 you have to build all the totemic animals at least twice to get the shields.-- 13:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OK thanks skipper. Ok skullkeepa14 I will send you 30 right now and send some more later. Plus I am sending your totemic owl so could you please give me the totemic turtle and then all I will need is 70 more hit singles to get gold albums to get circut boards to build the WI-FI transmiter. And then I will be rank 8!!!! -- 00:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Remember you are also on my group performance module click on that twenty times and tell me when you clicked.-- 00:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) and check your store talk. I will click tomorow and why should I check my store talk? -- 01:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You may have a new customer, I've asked a very good friend of mine.-- 15:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Customer approving! You only need one more customer before ur store is ready for approval. Ur nearly there!-- 08:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh but could you send me my totemic turtle. -- 09:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ok send me 20 totemic scale, we can chat more easily on IRC-- 09:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I sent them. -- 09:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Ur turtle is sent, Could u spare some fires tell me wat element u need I have a surplus of water, fire and wind-- 09:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I sent the 70 I owe you. AND I AM RANK 8!!!!! -- 09:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) w00t! Can I give u 110 clix on performance module and in return u give me 10 clix on my POS Garden gate?-- 10:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) sorry but I only have 3 clicks left and I probably need them for trades on networkers pages. But I can give them to you tomorow. Sound good? -- 10:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Speak on IRC? I need to talk to u!-- 10:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) IRC again? I need to discuss some deals-- 10:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I'm rank 8 now and i've got my first banner!-- 10:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) MLN user re: my user is Thia12 with a capital T.-- 13:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Do you mind Do you mind if I copy some code off your page for Johnater?-- 05:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) No not at all. -- 00:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hello just wanted to say hello. Yay! (1+ edits)-- 07:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) There are only 2 linx to ur store in MLN wikia. I will tell u on IRC. Read my post on my talk page inquiring about ur 100 clix on animals and we can discuss on IRC-- 07:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Trades I just wanna tell u something, get the shield of speed then trade it for the bowman blueprint. Next thing u do build a bowman. for every bowman u give me I will give u a pikeman. Deal? (also I'm definitely going to give u those 100 or so clix tomorrow it's just I hadn't enough time?-- 07:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll trade you 5 for 5. I'll send them now. Just send them as soon as you can. -- 10:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Lego.com not loading up, Ill send them to u tomorrow-- 10:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey could you get Barrack Module and a Garrison Module so I can click on them? I need 15 to get the Cot HoM Module. 50 banners to get 50 white bricks. Then you need to get the Cot HoG Module and get 50 black bricks then we get the transmitting pools and exchange clicks. Sound good? -- 02:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Have u read the info about mantle and gauntlet pools? It's not guaranteed that each party recieves a grey brick!. I used 5 bricks on a gauntlet one and only recieved 2!!!!-- 07:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ok here is my new plan. Get 150 of each banner. Then crests you get the one that makes black bricks and I get the one that makes white. Then I get 100 of white and you get 100 of black. Then you get the one that transforms the owners black into gray and I get the one that transforms the white into gray then we exange clicks until we have 50 gray bricks. (Note: we should have more than 50 gray bricks by the end but I have thought through this and I think it will work. Tell me what you think. -- 01:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Plus where do you want those 100 clicks? -- 01:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Forgot to ask you. My friend needs 40 gypsum and pipes. He and I will pay 50 clicks each day for what ever time you name. So that is 100 clicks a day for how many days you want. Sound good? He REALLY NEEDS THEM! He has been sitting collecting green and purple and red forever! He has ove 200 of green and purple! -- 01:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Just do it on my page just click 40 times a day and i set up pet golem or pet water bug and I blok all my friends for a certain period of time. also do u still want those 3 diamonds. And How much totemic feed do u have in stock?-- 07:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I have 1 totemic feed and my friend says that he will pay the 15 clicks for the 3 diamonds on what ever module you tell him to click on. And he is creating an acount right now! -- 09:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Turtle clicks I gave u the tutle clix now have a look at my store-- 10:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Totemic animals I won't be able to give u those animals because don't u want me to get grarrison and barracks modules. I have to get 3 shields of speeds and 2 Of strength-- 07:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Boidoh Remember on Irc Me and mack said that boidoh left MLN and MLNW So don't bother talking to him on his trade market or his userpage ( one of the admins should delete this). Well anything else u need help with?. Anything regarding trades, Speak to me on IRC-- 07:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Deal Ok it's a deal. I need 50 Pipes, so I need to give you 250 clicks. I will tell you once I have given you all of your clicks. [[User:Spider880|''''~Spider880]]† 21:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) no not yet. I only have 14 pipes and my friend needs them. And I figured the price is actually 20 per pipe. I am sorry I thought you were not going to take the trade. I will be willing to sell you 10 for now tell you when I have more. OK? -- 23:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I reckon the price is 30 each, thats how much I would pay-- 07:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Good Morning! Just wanted to say good mornin!!-- 02:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ok good morning to you too! -- 03:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Come On IRC sorry I accidently went off-- 08:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Come On IRC -- 09:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Happy Editing!! I just wanted to say hello and Happy Editing!!!!-- 08:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi LeinardoSmith, have you ever gone on the IRC before? I would recommend it. You get to chat with the other wiki editors. Here is the link. 01:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) He Has been On Irc Many Times With Me, Mackmoron and german before.-- 07:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Wonderful. Happy editing! If you have some spare time, could you please vote in my RFA? I am not asking for support, just a vote. 12:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for your vote. 00:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete this red link. -- 10:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey leinardo wow its been A while since I was last here happy editing.-- 01:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC)